Pesticide
Story A construction crew is outside an old abandoned apartment, with a wrecking ball ready. Two construction workers are getting ready to tear the building down. Bob: Ah, another day, another dollar. Joe: Yeah. Well, let’s get started. This house won’t knock itself down. Voice: What are you doing? A man with blue skin, wearing old, ragged clothes comes out, scowling at them. Clancy: This is our home! You can’t tear it down. Bob: Sorry, pal. But we’re under orders by Councilwoman Liang to tear this place down. So get out of the way, or else you’ll get hurt. Clancy: No. (Buzzing occurs, as several wasps come out of his coat, swarming behind him.) We shall defend our home. The wasps fly forward, the construction workers running off. Clancy: Councilwoman. End Scene Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit are riding through a town, when they are caught up in a festival parade. Ester: What’s going on? Argit: Humans celebrating whatever the heck they’re celebrating. Kevin: Your species seems to be able to party for just about any occasion. Ryder: I’m not sure if I should take offense to that or not. Ester: Ooh! Can we join the festival, too? Please! Ryder: (Sighs) Alright. Let’s find a place to park. The group park, as they wander into the festival. Ryder finds his way to a stage, where Councilwoman Liang was, giving a speech. Liang: And with my re-election, I promise to clean up this city, and initiate new construction projects to make our city look absolutely beautiful. Clancy: You are destroying our home! We shall make your life, a nightmare! Clancy appears, a cloud of wasps appearing, blacking out the sky. The people take off running, as the wasps fly at Liang. Liang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! A fireball hits the wasp cloud, causing them to pull back. Liang looks up, seeing Heatblast walking up past her. Heatblast: Don’t know who you are pal, but controlling a wasp hoard to attack the innocent puts you high on my list. Clancy: You put her needs over ours? She is destroying our home! Liang: I have no clue what he’s talking about! Clancy: Don’t deny it! The wasp swarm circles round, as Heatblast releases fire, the wasps pulling back, circling around the fire. Heatblast spins, firing streams of fire to drive them off. The wasps continue to swarm, Heatblast keeping the heat on. Liang runs off, Heatblast seeing too late. Heatblast: Hey! Get back here! The wasps form around Liang, like a hand. They pick her up, her screaming as she’s dragged away. Clancy scowls at Heatblast, who disappears in the swarm of wasps. The swarm flies off, everyone gone. Heatblast: A reconstruction project. As good as place to look as any. End Scene The gang pulls up to the abandoned apartment, the wrecking ball in front of it. Ester: This is where that guy lives? Ryder: He said that his home was being destroyed. This is the only one that has a crew. Argit: I’ve got to say, this is a stupid idea. We should just move on, maybe get some grub. Kevin: I, agree with Argit in this case. Perhaps this is something we should just leave alone. Ryder: You guys can go off if you want to. I’m going to investigate. Ester: You’re not going alone. Count me in. Ryder and Ester walk into the apartment, the wood of it worn and broken in several places. Several forms of insects are scattered throughout. Ester: (Shudders) This place feels creepy. Ryder: Maybe the bug guy enjoys it. They go up to the upper level, where they find Liang, tied up in the corner. The two go over to her, freeing her. Liang: Oh, thank you! Clancy: You should’ve left us alone. The group turns, Clancy standing in the door way. Ryder: She’s leaving with us. Clancy: Then you’re not leaving at all. Ants flock from the ground, surrounding them. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Molestache: Molestache? I wanted Heatblast! The ants charge at him, as Molestache digs into the ground. However, the floor breaks, as he falls to the level below. Molestache: Ow. Real smart of me. Ester! Give me a hand! Ester: Busy! Ester has Liang on her back, as she stretches over the ants, leaping down the hole. Cockroaches flood the room, preventing their movements. Molestache: Bring it on. I can step on you all (He stops, his body twitching.) Ester: What’s wrong? Molestache starts itching uncontrollably. Molestache: Fleas! Get them off me! Wasps form a solid cloud, which Clancy rides down through the hole to the floor below. Clancy: As you see, we have the advantage. Molestache falls over, as he reverts. Ryder is still itching. Ryder: Ugh! Why are you doing this?! Clancy: Because she ordered our home destroyed! Ester: Is that true? Liang: Well, yes and no. It is scheduled for demolition, but not till early next year. Clancy: We knew it! Ryder: Hold on! If it’s not scheduled till next year, why is there a wrecking ball out The wrecking ball smashes through the upper level of the apartment, it collapsing. The debris falls towards the group, trapping them. Ryder tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it was in the red. Ryder: Bug guy! Help us, and we’ll sort this all out! Clancy: You’re destroying our home! Ryder: We’re not! But we’ll help stop who did. Clancy looks untrusting, when the cloud of wasps envelops the group. The wrecking ball strikes the house again, as it all comes down. Bob: Well, there we go. Joe: You think that bug guy got out? Bob: We gave him plenty of warning. If he didn’t Joe: (Shudders) Then we just killed a guy. I didn’t sign up for that. The wasps push out of the debris, Clancy standing tall. Ryder, Ester and Liang come out, as Clancy rides the wasps. Joe: He was in there! Bob: Move! The two take off running, as Ryder runs forward. Ryder: Oh, no you don’t! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into a mechanical humanoid. His suit his green while his head and shoulders are blue. He has nozzle openings all over his body, and his belt line is glass, which shows various gases in his stomach. The Omnitrix symbol is over his mouth area. Gutrot: Okay, who’s this guy? The construction workers are grabbed by Clancy’s wasps, held up above the ground. The two are screaming. Clancy: You will pay for destroying our home. Gutrot: Hold on, bug guy. (Gutrot walks up.) Maybe we can get some information first. Who are you guys working for? Bob: You kidding? We tell you, we’re signing our own death warrants! Gutrot: Suit yourself. I think I have an idea of what this guy can do. Gutrot raises his arm, which has nozzles on it. They expel a green gas cloud, which envelops Bob and Joe. The two start coughing horribly and their eyes tear up. Ester: What is that? Gutrot: Sulfure Dioxide. Used in tear gas. So, how about now? Joe: (Coughing) Never! Gutrot: Hm. Okay, let me try the next one. Gutrot releases another gas, which is a brighter green, the gas enveloping the workers. The two tear up, and are laughing uncontrollably. Gutrot: Nitrous Oxide. Better known as laughing gas. Now, I’ll ask one more time. Bob: It was Mr. Beck! He ordered us to tear it down! Liang: Mr. Beck is a mobster, who’s been trying to buy up businesses in town. Joe: He’s planning on making a casino there! Gutrot: Well, now we have a target. Ready to take him out? Clancy: (Smiling evilly) With pleasure. End Scene In a warehouse, Mr. Beck and his mob are waiting to hear back from the construction team. Beck: They’re late. They should’ve finished hours ago. Associate: Be patient, Mr. Beck. I’m sure there’s just traffic. Beck: (Angry) It’s NOT RUSH HOUR! (The door opens, everyone turning to see.) Finally! You guys took your sweet, time? Clancy walks in, scowling. The mobsters pointing their guns at him. Clancy: You destroyed our home. Beck: So you’re the bug guy. I told you to scram, but you didn’t listen. Consider yourself lucky, since I didn’t just order you dead. Clancy: You’ll pay for messing with us. The swarm of wasps comes out of his coat, forming around him. He becomes a giant wasp blob, terrifying the mobsters. They open fire, the bullets doing no harm. Clancy releases a burst of wasps, which sting several mobsters, them screaming. The associate runs for the back door, opening it and running through. He bumps into Diamondhead, knocked back. He looks up, terrified. Diamondhead: Going somewhere? Associate: T-t-t-t-talking chandelier! Some mobsters turn, opening fire on Diamondhead. The bullets bounce off, Diamondhead yawning. Diamondhead: Really? This’ll be cake. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, hitting the guns, causing them to jam. The mobsters run, as wasps take them, screaming as they go. Beck: Enough of this! I’ll finish you myself. (He cracks his knuckles.) What you failed to realize is I’m a champion wrestler. Diamondhead: Ha! This I have to see. Beck charges Diamondhead, wrapping his arms around his waist. Beck lifts Diamondhead, slamming him into the ground. Diamondhead: (Groaning) Okay, that hurt a little. Diamondhead goes to stand, when he’s kicked in the face, knocked down. Beck goes to slam his arms into Diamondhead, who rolls out of the way. Diamondhead stands and punches Beck, sending him into the wall, out cold. Diamondhead grows crystals around him, to prevent his escape. Diamondhead: There we go. (He turns to Clancy.) We’re good here. What will you do now? Clancy: We will get Liang to build us a new home, from his funds. Diamondhead: Sounds good. Don’t terrorize the people too much. Diamondhead leaves the warehouse, reverting. He rides off on the Tenn-Speed, joining up with Ester, Kevin and Argit. Ester: So, how’d it go? Ryder: Piece of cake. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Clancy *Councilwoman Liang Villains *Mr. Beck *Associate *Bob *Joe Aliens Used *Heatblast *Molestache (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) *Gutrot (first appearance) *Diamondhead Trivia *This episode is a combo of the canon episodes Side Effects and Ready to Rumble. *Gutrot's debut quote is the same as in his first canon appearance. *Kevin and Argit still show reluctance to help out in all situations. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10